


Protect Me Through The Darkest Night

by EvieWhite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: Actual ray of sunshine Kara Danvers can't get the powerful, beautiful, enigma that is Lena Luthor out of her head, but she's not entirely sure why. So when Lena calls and asks her out for what seems to be a date then abruptly cancels, Kara is more than a little concerned. Suddenly both of their lives are thrust into unexpected danger and they're struggling to protect each other against all odds. What are the lengths they will go to to protect the person they love but haven't even told yet?





	1. The Abduction

It's barely eight o'clock in the evening and I'm already curled up on my couch with a tub of ice cream, wearing my favorite fuzzy pajamas and slippers. Normally I'm not this lame, but the last few days have really taken a lot out of me. Between Cadmus, the responsibility of Mon-El, Alex being weird, and Lena's party I desperately need some alone time.

The way Cadmus is molding and manipulating public opinion on aliens makes me sick to my stomach. I am an alien. I put my life on the line every single day to save the earthlings, yet some how they still need to be convinced that not all aliens are bad? Not only is it beyond frustrating, but if I'm being truthful, it's a bit hurtful.

On top of all of that, Lena put herself in danger the other night. It was admirable for sure, but for some reason her actions made my stomach churn. She could have been killed... I'm so shaken by that thought I could throw up! I wanted everyone at that party to be safe, but my eyes kept searching for Lena in the crowd despite everything going on around me.

We haven't known each other for very long but she already holds a special place in my heart. She has all this power and she's choosing to use it for good, unlike literally everyone else around her. Lena Luthor is definitely a different kind of woman and I love it. I guess sometimes you're just drawn to people, like two magnets that can't help but click. But what exactly did she mean by "you're my only friend in national city"?

I can't think about it anymore! I need to just unwind, stop reading too much into things, and stop, for the love of Rao, thinking about her gorgeous eyes that just so happen to be the same exact shade of green as Kryponite. Rao what has gotten into me? Sighing heavily, I take a big spoonful of my cookie-dough ice cream and try to get lost in stupid TV shows. But my mind keeps wandering back to Lena Luthor...

I wake up the next morning still sprawled out on the couch with a spoon in my hand. I'm ridiculous! I can't help but chuckle at myself as I stretch and rub the sleep from my eyes.

Bright sunlight streams through my windows, warming my cheeks. It's a new day, the yellow sun is out, and I don't have to go to work. Well at least at Catco; Supergirl is always on call.

I clean up my room, humming idly, and then take a hot shower. Once I'm dressed, feeling fresh and ready to take on the day, I pop my phone off the charger and check my messages. A couple of emoji-only texts from Alex, a 'hope you're doing okay' from Winn, and two missed calls dated late last night from none other than Lena Luthor. I quickly open the first voicemail, my heart thruming with excitement as her soft yet powerful voice hits my ears.

"Hi Kara, it's Lena. I just wanted to thank you for coming to my party the other night. Even with the interruption, I hope you had a great time." She falters for a second and I can clearly picture the seductive lip bite she's undoubtedly doing right now. It makes my mouth dry. "Personally, I would have had a much better night if I got to spend more time with you. And well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to see a bit more of me?"

She gasps a little, realizing the phrasing and it makes my cheeks blush furiously. "That came out wrong! Wow, I'm so sorry! Okay, I'm going to go now just ahh let me know if you're free tonight, okay? Anyways, have a good day. Bye!"

Oh my god she is so friggin cute I can't take it! I can't stop myself from giggling and bouncing around one my toes like a five year old. I eagerly click the next voicemail from Lena, hoping it's just as adorable as the first. "Kara, hey it's me again." She sounds a bit deflated this time and it makes my heart sink. "I'm so sorry, I know I invited you out tonight but something's come up. My mother is in town." Poor Lena, she sounds pretty stressed. "I promise I'll make it up to you Kara. It's just... I'll call you later okay? I really was hoping to see you."

And with that the message is over and I feel just as upset as Lena sounded. I understand why she had to cancel. Family can be complicated. I could do something nice to cheer her up; bring her lunch maybe? That's perfect! My optimistic attitude returns and I gather my stuff to leave. I put my supergirl suit in my bag and am out the door. Who doesn't love chinese right?

I pick up a little bit of everything from Alex and mine's favorite place and head over to L-Corp. I'm just going to keep telling myself that I'm doing this to cheer Lena up and not because I desperately want to see her...

"Hey Jess." I say to the exasperated looking assistant. "Just bringing the boss lady some lunch. Is it okay if I go up?"

"No." Jess replies with furrowed eyebrows. She has easily a dozen files open in front of her and no less than three calls on hold.

"Oh, um okay. She's too busy?"

"No, I'm too busy. Miss Luthor hasn't come in yet. She's missed a meeting already and two conference calls."

"But it's two in the afternoon?"

"This is so unlike her, Kara. She hasn't answered anyone's calls or emails. I'm starting to get worried..." the phones blare loudly and the frustrated assistant looks at me desperately. "Maybe you could check her apartment?"

Nodding, I hurry out of L-Corp, completely forgetting the chinese food on the counter. Something doesn't feel right. Even with her mother in town Lena would never abandon her company like that. My skin itches to just fly and get to her apartment faster but I have to show some restraint. Instead I call her work, personal, and home phones all with no answer. Something is very wrong...

Maybe she just overslept, got too drunk thinking about her mother's visit and has a wicked hangover? It sounds ridiculously unlikely but it's better than the worst case scenario that my brain automatically went to. "Lena, please be okay." I whisper to myself as I break into a jog. "You have to be okay."

I make it to her building breathless. "I need to see Lena Luthor, it's an emergency!" The door man asks for my ID and once he sees my name, for some reason he smiles.

"Ah, Miss Danvers. Miss Luthor said you are to be let up whenever you please. She's number 34, top floor."

"Thank you!" Faster than I'm sure is humanly possible I bolt up all 17 flights of stairs. Mon-El was right, it's so much faster than the elevator. "Lena!" I knock on the door loudly. "It's Kara!" I try to sound level headed and normal just in case she's inside but in my heart I already know that she's not. "Please open up!" I plead to the nothingness with no answer.

Taking a deep breath, I brace myself and slam my shoulder into her solid metal door. It gives way with almost no resistance and I crash head first into the room. Oh Rao... Lena's apartment is in shambles! Glass from broken windows litters the floor, couches are torn to shreds, every cabinet and draw is thrown open and pulled apart. The sight of it makes my blood run cold. What happened?

I move deeper into her apartment and the wreckage only gets worse. Mirrors are shattered and every painting has been reduced to pieces. Even the floor itself looks broken. Deep scratches are etched into the wall at about knee height. Someone was dragged out of here...

I pick my way over to the smashed window and bend down to examine it, my hands shaking violently. Blood, everything is coated in blood. I can't stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks. "Lena!" I scream into the too bright, open sky before me, collapsing to my knees with my hands balled into fists. She's gone, someone took her. Lena is gone! But she put up one hell of a fight, and if I know Lena, she's still fighting. "Don't worry Lena, I'm coming for you." Every fiber of my being is vibrating with unbridled rage. They just messed with the wrong girl! Who ever did this to my Lena, I'm going to destroy them!

\- Lena's POV

Darkness is all around me, filling every one of my senses. I can't breathe from the weight of it and gasp loudly, struggling for air. My entire body aches with the strain and seems to pulse from pain. What the fuck happened to me?

I try to move my hands but they're bound tightly, and not in the way I enjoy. A growl vibrate deep in my chest. I need to get out of here! Anger and fear stir inside of me, fueling my struggle to get free. But no matter how hard I twist and pull I can't loosen the chains that bind me. "Help!" I try to scream into the darkness but there's something gagging me.

Suddenly I remember what happened to get me here, the silence of my apartment being interrupted by smashing glass, too many men in the room for me to count and fighting furiously to get away or scream loud enough for Supergirl to hear me. A fresh wave of nausea washes over me when I picture the eyes of the person who stood over me as I convulsed from the taser. Mother...

"Lena darling, stop struggling, it's so unbecoming of a woman of your caliber." Calloused hands ghost over my face and rip the blind fold from my eyes. If I wasn't gagged I would have bitten her. "Oh don't blame me honey. I tried asking nicely, I really did, but you weren't having any of it. Now I'm forced to do this the hard way."

I'm sick to my stomach. Even when I was little I knew she was crazy, I knew losing Lex only made it worse, but I didn't think she would ever go this far! Desperately I try to spit out the gag but my mother just shakes her head at me.

"Tsk, oh Lena. My poor daughter, so misguided. I saw the way you looked at Supergirl." Her controlled mask falters and she slaps my face so hard I see stars. "Disgusting!" Smoothing her dress, my mother composes herself and finally removes the gag.

"You're never going to get away with this!"

"I don't need to Lena, I just need you to tell me Supergirl's secret identity."

"I told you already, I don't know! Mom, this is crazy." Tears fall down my face without my consent and pain burns deep in my chest.

"Shhh, shhh darling it'll be okay. Just tell mother the truth."

My mother leans down to caress my cheek and it makes me sick. Reeling out of her touch as much as I can, I manage to spit in her face. "Fuck you!"

"Fine Lena, protect the alien and pay the price." Before I can react, she slams a needle into my neck and my whole world goes black.


	2. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for light description of torture!!! Stop reading after Kara's POV and skip directly to next chapter!!!

Lena Luthor has been missing for two days. It's the front page of every news paper, magazine, and web browser from here to Gotham. The whole city is buzzing with scandal and speculation. Did she run away, was she abducted, does her disappearance have anything to do with the alien attack at her gala? Snapper wants me to write a piece on it but my heart breaks every time I pick up a pen. How am I supposed to focus on anything but finding her?

Alex and J'onn sent me home to take a shower, get some sleep, and come back fresh after being at the DEO since the abduction. Now that I'm home I feel even more useless!

There's a knock at my door and I don't even need to use my x-ray vision to know who it is. Sighing, I stop pacing and open the door for my sister. "Any news?"

"Nothing yet. I'm sorry, Kara. The lab is still running samples from the crime scene but it looks like the only identifiable blood is Lena's." My big sister rubs my shoulders soothingly but I still feel defeated. "Don't worry Kara, it wasn't nearly enough to kill her."

"Well it looked like it." I melt into my sister's embrace, feeling like I'm small again and she's comforting me after a particularly hard day on planet earth.

Alex strokes my hair and kisses my forehead. "Even though alien tech was used, all the footprints were definitely human, so that's something right?"

I sigh against Alex's shoulder, only slightly relieved. "I guess."

"Trust me Kara, we're gonna find her. We're all working our hardest; we know how important she is to you..."

Lena Luthor IS important to me! I can't exactly admit to myself why, but I think it has something to do with the way butterflies erupt in my stomach whenever she smiles at me or how her laugh is literally the most perfect sound in the world or how her lip bite makes my knees weak. I can't think about it right now, I need to focus on getting her back safe so I can actually tell her how I feel!

"Thank you, Alex." We pull apart and I wipe my eyes clear. "I was about to heat up some leftovers. You want some?"

"Sure." My sister says as she plops down on the couch, clearly as tired as I am.

I make us each a plate and get comfortable next to Alex. I want to be out there right now, flying over the entire city, searching every crevice for Lena, but I'm no use to her exhausted and hungry like this so I dig in.

Alex turns on the TV to some stupid reality show that she knows I love to veg-out to. We just sit together for a while, in and out of sleep and enjoying each other's company. Just as we are about to find out who the Prince Charming chooses for the solo date, 'Breaking News!' flashes bright red across the screen and a news anchor takes center stage. I shake Alex awake quickly to watch.

"We've been following the mysterious disappearance of National City's most powerful business woman, Lena Luthor, since it was reporter only two days ago. Our sources inside the NCPD, tell us that it is now clear that Miss Luthor was in fact forcibly taken from her apartment on the upper east side. Her mother has decided to courageously come forward with a message for her daughter's kidnappers."

Stoic looking woman stands behind a podium while bright white camera lights flash all around her. Worry and grief are etched into the lines of her face like a well worn mask.

"The public knows my little girl as an ambitious, ruthless business leader, but Lena is so much more than that. She's never hesitated to use her power to help this city, always being beyond charitable and working towards the next noble cause. In some way or another she has helped every single person in this city. Now it's your turn to help her. Please, if you've seen anything or have any information regarding my daughter's disappearance call the tip line at the bottom of your screen."

The NCPD number flashes across the television but I'm too focused on this woman's face to really notice it. I recognize her, but from where? Lena's office! She was there the night of the gala! Even then she looked sinister. I almost stuck around just to make sure Lena was okay but didn't want to seem like a stalker, now I'm wishing I had. There's something about her that just makes me feel uneasy.

"And to the monsters who took my little girl: we will stop at nothing to get her back!"

Burly security guards usher Lena's mom off stage and I turn to Alex to see what she thinks of this whole thing, but her face is ghostly white. "Alex?" I shake her shoulders to snap her from the trance.

"That's her! That's The Doctor! Kara, she's the leader of CADMUS!" Confusion, and then fresh waves of anger wash over my entire being. Lena's own mother is behind this?! "We need to get to the DEO." Alex says, regaining some of her usual composure.

I nod in agreement and we take off into the night. Lena, I'm coming for you!

-~-~-~- Lena's POV

My head is so heavy on my shoulders that I can barely pick it up. It just lolls around my neck, limp and useless. I can't move my hands or feet either, they feel like lead at my sides. My mouth is so dry that my lips crack, making the distinct taste of copper run down my throat.

How long was I out, days, a week, longer? There's no way to know really. There's no windows or light in my cell, except from the soft green glow coming from strange rocks embedded in the metal walls. Something tells me they aren't just for decoration...

Pain radiates up from my spine, through every nerve in my body, making me shake from it. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

"Hello?" I try to lift my head up and call out, but my breath catches and I cough violently. Fresh blood sputters out from my throat, splashing the bright white floor. "Help!" I try desperately but it's no use.

The door across from me slowly opens to reveal my mother and a hand full of her henchman. She's standing there with this look of amused satisfaction that makes my stomach churn.

"Ah, Lena, it's about time you woke up. You were out for a while. I was beginning to get worried.

"Right." I say flatly. As if she's ever truly worried about me a day in her life.

"Has this little time out given you time to rethink the answer to my question? Are you ready to reveal your lover's identity?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about! I don't know and we're not together!" I struggle to sound confident and pissed but my mother knows she's getting to me. And I mean I'm not completely lying; I'm only 98% sure that Kara is Supergirl and we're not technically together no matter how much I long to be.

Rolling her eyes dramatically, my mother pulls a chair in front of me and sits down. Slowly, she pours herself a glass of water and sips, knowing full well that my cracked lips are screaming. "You don't need to put yourself through this. I know you better than you think, Lena, and I saw the sparks between you two. Remember when I caught you with that little brat Harlene from private school? I sent you away to that camp as soon as possible. Consider this," She gestures to the fully loaded torture chamber. "Camp." Her smile makes vomit rise in my throat.

"You don't know me at all, mother. You never have and you never will."

"You have so much potential, darling. I'm the only one who sees it! Do you really think that abomination in tights is going to come rescue you? Do you think she actually loves you, sees you as anything other than a pest to keep a close eye on? A Luthor and an alien, its disgusting!"

I try to pretend like her words don't sting more than the tight restraints holding me to my chair but I can't stop the rogue tears that fall down my face. "You've never accepted me! So don't pretend like all the sudden I disappointed you, because that's something I've excelled in my whole life! Rot in hell..."

My mother's face goes stone cold and I know I've pushed her too far. She gets up, looming over me. She slowly pours all the water at my feet and with each drop the fire inside me dissipates. "I love you, Lena. Remember, I'm doing this for you." With a snap of her fingers her henchmen are suddenly surrounding me. "Let me know when she's ready to talk."

Once my mother disappears, her men are grabbing me with their rough, calloused hands from every angle. They're all over me, I can't breathe! A towel is pressed firmly to my mouth and my head is forced so far back I think it might snap.

"Supergirl!" I use my last remaining strength to scream as loud as I can. "Supergirl, help!"

The towel is shoved deep into my open mouth and I see one of them grab a large jug of water from the counter. I know exactly where this is going and it makes my blood run cold. Fear washes over me in waves and I struggle desperately to no avail. My only hope is that some how, Kara heard me.

-~-~-~-Kara's POV

A shiver runs up the length of my spine, making my whole body shutter. I get this feeling, like someone is watching or something bad is about to happen, and it puts me on edge more so than I already was. Something is wrong...

I turn my attention away from Alex, Maggie, and J'onn who are gearing up with a strike team to go bring in Lena's mom, and turn up my super hearing. I can't tell exactly what direction it's coming from yet but there's a struggle.

"Let me know when she's ready to talk." I know that voice!

"Supergirl! Supergirl, help!" My heart shatters.

"You're going to tell us Supergirl's identity whether you like it or not! Most people don't make it longer than an hour or so with us." Evil laughter follows and my muscles tense with rage. It's Lena! They're torturing her! All because of me...

"Alex, we need to go right now! They're in Metropolis."

"How do you know?" I gesture to my ears and my sister gets the drift. "The Luthor's have a house there. Do you think that's where they took her?"

"Positive." My voice cracks from the weight of what I'm about to say. "She doesn't have much time."

"Wait for us Kara. You have to promise you won't go rushing in there head first." Alex says sternly, but I don't really hear her. The next thing I know I'm 1000 feet up in the air with blood pounding in my ears on my way to Metropolis.


	3. The Rescue

-~-~-~- Lena's POV

For some reason, all I can register is the overwhelming scent of lavender. It fills my senses, making my skin tingle and my nose twitch. It smells like home and safety and warmth and everything good in the world. With heavy eyes, I search for the source of that scent because I can finally place who it belongs to. My Kara...

"Lena..." Her voice is so soft, like she's far away, but I see her standing right in front of me. I try to reach out for her but for some reason I can't move my arms. I'm totally immobile, in a heap on the floor and Kara is leaning over me, smiling and smelling like lavender. "It's okay baby, I'm coming to save you. Don't worry, I'm on my way."

"Kara, don't leave." My voice sounds foreign, even to my own ears . Copper starts to fill my mouth, making the lavender fade and Kara along with it. "Kara come back! I love you! Kara..." Hot, wet tears stream down my cheeks and pain returns to my body like a slow ember than ignites into a raging inferno. "Kara!"

My body gets physically jolted and I'm forced back into reality. She wasn't really here... She wasn't really here and I'm all alone, trapped in what feels like a moving van that's probably taking me somewhere to discretely dump my body.

"Interesting, who is Kara?"

Never mind, not alone as I'd prefer. "What?" I can barely lift my head high enough to look at the leader of my mother's henchmen, who just so happens to be one of Lex's good friends from boarding school.

"Kara, you were calling for her in your dissociative state. I think you unwittingly just gave us our answer." Shit!

"No, Kara is my puppy..." Fuck.

"Aren't you allergic to dogs, Lena." The look of smug satisfaction makes me freeze with fear. What have I done?! "Change of plans boys, call the boss and let her know we're going with plan A!" The bastard crouches down and caresses my cheeks, while I scream internally. "That's my girl. Your little alien tried to find you at home but we were on the move before she could save you. I'm sure if we dangle the right bate, she'll be able to find us again." He pinches my cheek to emphasize that I am, in fact, the bate.

What have I done... All I can picture is Kara, my beautiful Kara, at the mercy of my mother the same way I am now. It's horrible! I feel so broken inside, like more than just my bones are shattered. I begin to resign myself to this new reality and let the consequences sink in.

The rest of the ride passes in silence with my eyes now blindfolded and my mouth taped shut.

-~-~-~-Kara's POV

She's not here! I smash my fist into the ornate, gothic column of the Luthor family mansion so hard that it crumbles completely. I mean she was here, not less than an hour ago I'd guess, but I'm too late!

A system of underground tunnels and chambers wind beneath the house farther than my x-ray vision can see. But I can make out a room complete with kryponite enforced walls and freshly dried blood on the floor that I don't even have to test to know is my Lena's. Since when did I start referring to her as MY Lena? No time, gotta rescue her, then I can sort through all that.

"Kara, what the hell!" Alex's angry voice rings in my ear piece that I've finally turned back on.

"Don't worry Alex, she's not here, they've moved her."

"Thank god! You could have been killed."

"Yeah well so could Lena. She could be dying right now and instead of looking for her I'm arguing with you." Wow, that came off way harsher than I intended to. "I'm so sorry Alex." I say more softly. "I'm just... I'm scared."

"I know." My sister replies with understanding. "The Luthor's own a bunch of buildings in Metropolis, it's impossible to know where they're taking her next."

"They have to of taken her somewhere with enough privacy and distance from the public. Isn't there some destruction or renovation zone linked to them in the outskirts of town?" Maggie chimes in.

"Yes! We're re-routing there. Kara, I'll send you the coordinates. Meet us there and PLEASE wait for us."

"I will." I reply, only half believing my answer. My skin itches with frustration and a sense of urgency. Counting to 100, I pace around the front of the Luthor mansion, unable to restrain myself from destroying more bricks. I swear I'll come back and fix the building later if it's important to Lena, but right now I need to keep my hands busy.

I just keep seeing Lena sprawled out in a pool of her own blood and makes my heart physically ache. Lena... I can't wait any more! Alex is almost there right? Like no more than 10 minutes away? What can happen in 10 minutes? Before I can overthink it, I leap into the air and land two minutes later at the coordinates Alex sent me.

I find myself in front of a half realized building, exposed metal and sheet rock still making up half of the structure while the rest looks more than likely finished. There's a large black van parked at the side of the building, hopefully whoever was inside is still here. A bold, imposing sign hangs above the entrance reading, Luthor Corp Laboratory. Steeling myself against whatever I may find inside, I take a deep breath, and head in.

Yelling into the creepy, abandoned building is probably not the brightest idea but it's my first instinct. "Lena, are you here?" Only silence greets me. What did I expect really?

"5 minutes away, Kara." J'onn says into the ear piece. Not quick enough.

I use my x-ray vision to survey the building but for some reason I can't get past the top 3 or 4 floors. It must be reinforced with adamantium metal, one of the only thing's I can't see through. That has to be where they're keeping Lena! Using my super hearing, listening closely for her voice or any sign that she's here. I can make out the foot steps of seven, maybe eight men, gruff laughter, and the sound of crying. It's the kind of crying that rocks your whole body and hearing it shakes me to my core. It's Lena!

"Hold on baby." I whisper, before taking off up the stairs.

I know I should wait for Alex and J'onn. I know I'm being impulsive and stupid. I know everything about this is crazy, but all I can hear is Lena crying and an overwhelming need to protect her comes over me. My vision goes red as I slam through the floor. Forget the stupid stairs!

Two men are on me immediately, firing bullets that feel like gumballs as they hit my impenetrable skin. "I don't have time for you!" With one swift blow, I use my frost breath to blast them against the far wall. They both collapse and I move on deeper into the building. I hear Lena's desperate sobs getting closer and closer. Almost there!

As I round a corner, three more guards are waiting for me. These have slightly stronger alien tech guns, but they barely register to me as my laser vision smashes the weapons to pieces. "The Kryptonian is inside!" One of the men screams into his walkie-talkie before I can stop him. Great... On instinct alone, I manage to land a blow to his chest that sends him barreling into one of the other men. I don't stop to make sure they're down before throwing open the large metal door that hides Lena from me.

What I see on the other side of that door makes bile rise in my throat. "Lena!" She's slumped over in a ridged, metal chair. Every inch of her visible skin is bruised or bloody and her left foot hangs at an awkward angle that no human limb ever should. Oh Roa help us!

"Supergirl." At the sound of my voice, Lena does her best to look up at me. "My Kara." Once our eyes meet I see relief and hope gazing longingly back at me and I forget the danger we're in.

"I'm here now, I'm going to get you home." I start over to free her from her restraints but Lena suddenly gasps with fear.

"Wait, it's a trap! Run!"

A dozen men, all with extremely powerful alien weapons, burst through the only entrance, leaving Lena and I effectively trapped. An anguished scream breaks free from my lips as I dive into battle. Bullets and blasts graze my skin, just missing direct hits. The force of an intense beam sends me spiraling into a table and onto the floor, but I quickly shake it off. "No more Miss nice Supergirl!"

Using all of my abilities, I surge at the attackers. I fire laser and frost simultaneously, a skill I didn't even have until right this second. My muscles coil and tense, releasing all of their frustrations at the people who hurt the woman I'm falling in love with. They can't take her from me!

Only five Cadmus thugs remain and my skin vibrates with the urge to destroy them. The men are beginning to realize the trouble they've gotten themselves into, I can see panic starting to settle across their faces. "You messed with the wrong girls!"

"Stop Supergirl" I whip around faster than the human eye can blink, prepared to immediately incapacitate whoever just spoke, instead I freeze. "Surrender or the Luthor gets it!"

The barrel of a jet black rifle is pressed so hard against Lena's skull that I can see the pale skin of her forehead actively bruising. The monster grips her long, dark hair, thrusting her forward for effect. "Supergirl, don't!"

"Lena..." I say softly. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes, but I shove them down. I have to be strong for her.

"Let them kill me. Please!" Her voice cracks, and with it, my soul. "They know you're name now, it's the only way to keep you safe."

Seeing her like this, ready to loose everything for me- I don't deserve it. I can't let this happen to her! "Okay." I hold both hands high above my head. "Okay, I surrender."

"Kara no!"

They chuckle darkly and begin to close in around me. The one maintains a grip on Lena, to make sure I cooperate, and it fucking works. I don't move a muscle. Even as they unlock a secret compartment in the room and get out restraints fitted with kryptonite. "The Doctor will want to study you before we make an example of you."

Biting my lip, I turn my eyes to the ground so Lena doesn't see the pain in them. If this is the way it has to be than so be it. Before it even touches me, I feel the crippling effects of the green rock from my home world. It's like all the power drains from my bones, leaving me totally useless.

All the while I hear Lena screaming and sobbing, doing her best to break free but getting no where in her incapacitated state. "Shut up bitch! Now that we have Supergirl, we don't need you anymore."

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Fury courses through me, but with the kryptonite around I'm still at a wild disadvantage.

Laughing, the thug lifts the gun to Lena's temple. "Say goodbye to your pet."

"I'm so sorry Kara." My poor Lena. How did this happen! Even now, with a gun to her head and no way to fight back, she still looks the picture of grace and beauty. "I really wish we had been able to go on that date. I could have loved you, ya know?"

"Lena!" I grit my teeth, tears streaming in full force now. I can't give up; it's not over yet! Just as I'm mustering the strength to lunge forward, the sound of a gun firing brings me to my knees. "Lena!"

I hadn't even meant to close my eyes, but when I open them I expect to see my Lena's lovely body limp and lifeless. Instead, the Cadmus member is bleeding out and more bullets are flying through the air. Alex!

My sister, fully clad in her combat gear, storms the room. J'onn and Maggie are right behind her, shooting they're way through the remaining henchmen. In the spray of bullets, I might be bullet proof, but Lena isn't! I throw myself over her, holding her as close as possible to protect her fragile body. I swiftly break the chains and Lena falls against me. "It's okay, I got you." I whisper into her hair.

I get lost in this little moment between the two of us, protecting her from everything I failed at over the last few days. Once silence surrounds us, Alex puts her hand on my shoulder. "Are you and Lena okay?" I know we will have to have a long discussion about my actions later, about everything really, but right know we're all just thankful to be alive and together.

Nodding to my sister, I turn back to Lena. "Are YOU okay?" I say as I gently lift her out of the chair and onto the floor, cradling her close. "I am so-"

Lena puts a finger to my lips and actually starts to smile. i swear it's the most beautiiful thing I've seen in my whole life. "Do you know that you have beautiful eyes. Like really, really out of this world beautiful eyes?" She's giggling and then I'm giggling, and my heart finally feels lighter!

"You're delirious!" Lena's hands are in my hair and she smiling up at me and everything is right in the world again. Suddenly I'm kissing her! Lena's lips are cracked and smudged with blood but, oh Rao, it is by far the best kiss I've ever had! We melt into each other, oblivious to the people around us. But all to soon, Lena winces and flinches away. "Did I hurt you?" I quickly survey her clearly injured body but there's nothing new that I can see.

"Kara, it's my leg... I can't feel my leg!"


	4. The Recovery

-~-~-~- Kara's POV

Lena's heart beats slow and steady on the monitor next to her bright white hospital bed. Her raven hair sticks to her ghostly pale forehead and her hand is stiller than death in my own. Ugly yellow and purple bruises blossom over both her eyelids and the visible part of her collarbones, but she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest offers me some comfort, but this is all too much. Lena's leg hangs suspended a foot or two above the bed and large metal rods keep it stable. A bright white cast covers from her upper thigh all the way over her foot, leaving a slight bend at the knee and her toes exposed.

Her femur, knee cap, and tibia were all shattered. I have to close my eyes and concentrate on not throwing up when I think about what those monsters did to her. My eyes water for the thousandth time this week and I let a few escape to roll down my cheeks, splashing on the rough linen of Lena's blanket. "I'm so sorry." I whisper as I kiss her bruised knuckles. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

The doctor told me she may never regain full use of her leg. She may never walk again! Even if she does, it's going to require hundreds of hours of physical therapy, reconstructive surgery, time, patience, and a miracle. And that's only for the physical wounds!

We're going to get through it though, we have to. As long as she'll have me, I'll be there every step of the way.

"Please wake up, baby." I cradle her limp hand to my cheek.

"She's still not up yet?" Alex asks softly as she enters the ICU suite.

Lena's been unconscious since the surgery, that was three days ago. "The doctors said there's no reason for her not to be awake yet. No problems or anything, she's just taking her sweet time."

Alex chuckles and rubs my shoulders soothingly. "I'm sure as soon as you look away she'll open her eyes; like when you're waiting forever at a restaurant and as soon as you go to the bathroom your food comes."

Somehow Alex always knows just the right thing to say. "Exactly."

"Maybe you should go home and take a shower, get a change of clothes, dinner, and then come back to keep watch?" I give her the are-you-joking look and she just shakes her head at me. "Okay, then can I get you something from the cafeteria?"

"A soda and a sandwich would be nice." My stomach grumbles as if on cue.

Getting up to go, Alex smiles at me sadly and I can see that the last week took a huge toll on her too. Yet here she is, still taking care of me. "Alex, wait." I grab her hand and tug her back to the chair. "Stay with me for a minute?"

"Of course." Wrapping her arm around me, she kisses my forehead and we get comfortable. "You know it's not your fault, right?" My silence is answer enough. "Kara, you couldn't of known this was going to happen, if you did, you would have done everything in your power to stop it."

"Everyone close to me is in danger because of who I am. If she never met me, if she was never interested in me, she could be at home right now. She could be enjoying life instead of being in a hospital bed after almost getting killed! I'm no good for anybody..."

"Stop it, Kara." Alex tilts my chin up forcefully so that we have to make eye contact. "It's obvious that Lena figured out who you are early on and still cared enough to pursue you. Everyone in your life is well aware of the danger that follows, and we decide to be there anyway. No matter how many hostile aliens or crazy extremist groups we have to deal with, do you know why we won't ever leave? Because we all believe in you Kara! You're worth it. J'onn, Maggie, Winn, James, and now Lena; we stay because we love you. Nothing could change that."

I don't have the tools to describe how her words make me feel. Relief, sadness, joy, understanding, and mostly love wash over me as I hug Alex closer. "Ukiem, nahklu skilor shovun ewuhshena." It means more than thank you, more than I love you. The closest thing would be, 'Lovely, I see you to the end."

"I'll always love you."

"Mhmmmm, Kara?" A groggy, crackling voice fills my ears and then my heart. Lena!

"I'll leave you two." Alex says with a smile as she leave us alone to connect.

"Thank Rao!" Alex lets me go and I squeeze Lena's hand tightly, kissing every inch of it. I've never been this relieved!

"Where am I?" She struggles to sit up, but doesn't get very far without collapsing back with a grunt of pain.

With super human speed, I get another pillow and very gently prop her up. "Take it slow baby, you've been through a lot. How much do you remember?"

"All of it." She replies with a shudder. "Up until you taking me to the hospital."

I help her sip some water and a tinge of guilt returns, but I try to brush it off. "You passed out from blood loss. The doctors had to do an emergency blood transfusion then surgery to save your leg."

Lena finally looks at her fully casted leg and gulps nervously. "How bad is it? Be honest with me, Kara."

I bite my lip, worrying it between my teeth. "Well... Dr. Torres was able to use titanium bars and pins to stabilize the fractures internally, but... there was a lot of nerve damage, Lena. You're going to need another surgery in a month or so, and extensive physical therapy. Evan with this." Stupid tears well up in my stupid eyes again. "There's only a slim chance that you'll regain full use of your leg." Lena casts her eyes down and I can tell she's struggling. "I'm so sorry, Lena-"

She holds a finger to my lips to quiet me. At first I think she's furious, with the situation, with me, with life in general, but she takes a few deep breaths and when she looks up at me she seems surprisingly okay. I don't breathe the whole time I'm waiting for her response.

"It's going to be okay, right? I mean, I need some time to process all of this, it still kind of feels fake, but it takes much more than broken limbs to break me. Besides, I'm dating the girl of steel, I can always borrow some of her strength if I need it, right?"

Scratch that, THIS is the most relieved I've ever felt! "Of course!" Overjoyed, I fling myself into her open arms, careful not to cause any more damage.

Lena laughs as we hug each other close. "Thank you Kara." she says after a while. "For saving me."

"You wouldn't have needed saving if it wasn't for me." I pull back and go back to my chair, but our fingers lace together and that makes me feel slightly better.

"Let's get one thing straight, I don't blame you, not one bit. This is all my mother's-" Lena gasps. "Shit, my mother! Kara, she's still out there! She knows your name!"

"It's going to be okay. The DEO is working on tracking her down. No one can hide from us for long."

Lena is far from convinced. "You don't know what she's capable of..."

I gesture to Lena's leg and my own various injuries that are almost healed. "Actually, I think I do."

"Kara, you're not safe in National City."

"Hey, you're the one who just survived torture and had major surgery. Don't worry about me, let me worry about you. I trust Alex and J'onn with this, they'll figure something out." Still wary, Lena decides to drop it for now but I know we'll need to revisit this. "Let me go get Dr. Torres, she's gonna want to know you're up."

"Okay." Lena says with a sigh.

Before I go, I instinctively lean down and peck my girlfriend's lips. "I'll be right back."

"Don't be gone too long, love." And just like that, my heart soars.

-~-~-~- Lena's POV

The next few weeks go by in a blur of pain, laughter, and discovery. My bruises are only pale yellow/green splotches now, easily covered by foundation, and my broken ribs only cause a dull ache. It's only my leg that's causing me intense pain now. It radiates from my toes to my pelvis and spine, but Dr. Torres says that's a good sign. Pain is better than no feeling at all. It means the nerves are healing.

When I'm awake, all of me is healing. Kara spends every second possible with me, and her laughter is easily the best medicine. Now that she's shaken off the unfounded guilt from all this, she seems to glow when we're together. She buzzes with sunshine and optimism, and it gives me hope, even with my mother still at large.

It's different when I'm sleeping though. In the cold, darkness I'm all alone again, at the mercy of those horrible men. I relive it all in my dreams until I wake up screaming for Kara in a cold sweat. 

Today is the day I'm supposed to go home. Of course I'll be back in 2 weeks for the second surgery, but I should be thrilled this day has come so soon. It's hard running a multi-million dollar company from a hospital bed! Instead, I'm trembling with anxiety. All the papers are signed, I'm just waiting for Kara to get my wheelchair.

As if on command, Kara Danvers pops her head into my room. "Ready baby? There's a mob of reporters waiting outside so we're gonna try to slip out the ambulance bay. Good old Jeff is waiting with car."

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say with a heavy sigh. Kara and I decided it would be best to keep our relationship under wraps for now, just until things settle down. "Let's go home." Except I'm not exactly sure where home is anymore.

After a lingering kiss, we head to the car. Once inside, my anxiety only increases. Kara being Kara, doesn't pick up on it right away but you don't need super hearing to hear my heart beat right now. "Are you okay, Lena?" She says with a frown.

"It's nothing." I reply unconvincingly. 

"Aren't you happy to go home?"

"Honestly, no..." I grip my girlfriend's hand tightly. "That's where..." I can't bring myself to say it, but Kara gets the drift. 

"You don't have to worry, the DEO fixed the place so it looks brand new, and we installed an alarm system that sends a signal right to headquarters."

"I truly appreciate it, I do, but that's not it." Biting my lip, I struggle to continue. Kara tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear and it comforts me enough to go on. "I just don't want to be there alone."

"Oh baby." She says sympathetically. "I didn't want to overwhelm you so I didn't say anything, but I was hoping you would maybe want to stay with me? At least for a night or two?"

How is she so perfect? I am the one being difficult, but she thinks she's the needy one? It's adorable. "As long as I'm not imposing, I'd love to."

At Kara's cue, Jeff turns the car around and it's not long before we arrive at Kara's building. She offers to push me, but I insist on doing it myself. If this is going to be my life from now on, might as well get used to it right?

I've only been in her apartment once before, but it automatically feels homey. The whole place screams Kara, with polka-dot curtains, colorful place settings, and a multitude of fluffy pillows covering the couch. "Are you hungry? I'm starving! I'm sorry I haven't been grocery shopping in a while so I only have ice cream, cereal, or we could order something." Yep, adorable.

"I'm too exhausted to think about food."

"I've never, in my whole life, been too tired to think about food." Her laugh is contagious. "Want to lie down?"

"Yes, please." I'm suddenly feeling very exposed. Effortlessly, Kara lifts me from my wheelchair and carries me to the bedroom. It's like a scene from a movie and I'm conflicted because I love the feel of her strong arms around me and the security they provide, but she shouldn't feel obligated to do this for me and I'm nervous that she does.

"Being Supergirl has it's perks." Kara says with a wink that makes me melt.

"You really are my hero, baby." She lays me down on the bed and we get comfortable. Sleep is already tugging at my eyelids.

"Well you're mine so I guess we're even."

Kara climbs carefully over me and tucks the soft comforter over the both of us. Her arm drapes over my waist, holding me close to her unnaturally warm body. The position feels so intimate, so right.

"I love you, Kara Danvers."

"I love you too, Lena Luthor."

For the first time since the attack, I sleep through the night.


	5. The Life After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

Warm, healing rays of the yellow sun dance across the alabaster skin of my beautiful girlfriend as we lay in bed, still intertwined from the night before. It's too early in the morning for even the birds to be awake, but I just can't tear my eyes away from the incredible woman before me. Gently, I play with her long locks of raven hair, weaving them between my fingers and reveling in the wonder of this moment.

Lena is so beautiful, so, so beautiful. And I can't believe how lucky I am to be able to share moments like this with her. Moments like last night, when we fused our bodies and souls together, kissing every inch of human and Kryptonian skin, calling out to the gods for more and more until we couldn't breathe. Moments like this morning, when we fit so perfectly together, sharing the same space, same breath, and the same dreams. I'm in love with Lena like a bee loves the flowers. Without her, I don't know what I'd be.

Burrowing my face in the crook of her neck, I inhale deeply. My lips brush against her soft, vulnerable skin and I feel it begin to prickle beneath my touch. Even after a year together, the slightest touch from her is like fireworks in my chest.

Still in the thralls of sleep, my love rolls closer to me to be the perfect little spoon and I wrap my arm around her slim waist, holding her close. When she fidgets, the cold, rough metal encompassing her leg startles me. I almost forgot it's there.

Lena still can't walk. She does physical therapy three times a week every week and has never missed a session. She wears this clunky metal brace to help her stand and take a few steps in any direction, but she can't get very far without her wheelchair. But Lena is Lena, one of the bravest, most stubborn people I know, and she'll never give up. I love that about her.

Just last month she was able to wiggle her toes! It seems like such a small accomplishment after a full year of hard work, but Lena and I started crying. She's no different because of her injuries, but I know she struggles with wanting to be more independent so I'm happy for her. It's been a huge adjustment for the powerful business woman side of her, but if she has to stay in a wheelchair for the rest of her life we both know her quality of life will be just as good as before.

Lena and I have a life together now, a full life. Complete with date night, crime fighting, family, and our newest addition, a maine-coon kitten named Lilo. It seemed fitting to name our adopted baby after a Disney character who lost her parents like we both did, and we love and spoil her so much it's unreal.

Everything is falling into place.

After the abduction, it felt like we were always waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for Lena's mom to pop up around every corner. Sometimes, Lena still wakes up in the middle of the night screaming, in a cold sweat, convinced that she's back in that torture chamber. It takes many cups of hot chocolate and hours of me stroking her hair, whispering 'I love you' and 'you're safe now, I'll always protect you' to calm her back down, but eventually she falls asleep against my chest, clinging to me. I couldn't imagine sleeping any other way.

We know we haven't seen the last of Cadmus. We know that some time, probably soon, they will be coming for us. We're overly cautious and paranoid about it, but it's more bearable now. Lena goes to a support group every week for survivors of things like this, and Alex and I have our sister night ritual which I always leave feeling better.

Alex has been here for us every step of the way and I couldn't be more grateful. All of these huge changes in my life would have been impossible without her support. And of course I supported her when she came out and started dating Maggie. We do double dates whenever work allows and they're the highlight of my day.

Thinking of work, Lena still runs her company with great success and grace, but has since joined the DEO. She's an incredible scientist and inventor and loves being able to put her skills outside of the business world to use, especially when it's to help "The Scooby Gang" as she calls us.

I can't help but chuckle against her skin thinking about it. We really are the Scooby gang.

"Baby? Why are you up?" Groggily, Lena rolls over to face me. She wipes her sleepy eyes and smiles up at me. "What time is it?"

"I'm sorry I woke you, love." I brush her soft hair out of her face and kiss her lips gently. It makes my stomach flip with butterflies. "It's still early, go back to bed."

"I can't now, you know me." I laugh and kiss both her cheeks and then forehead. I do. "Besides, we have a big day today and I'm too excited!"

I almost forgot, today is the National City Pride Parade! I feel myself glowing with excitement. "It's going to be so fun!"

"I can't believe you've never gone before."

"Well I didn't have anyone worth going with."

Lena blushes and kisses me lovingly. When she pulls away, I can see worry at the edge of her smile. "What if my mother crashes it? She's still out there and she knows who you are. She's had all this time to plan the perfect attack."

"It doesn't matter what she's planning, whatever it is we will face it together."

Lena's genuine smile returns and her green eyes glimmer with happiness. She leans back so I can see the Supergirl insignia of her favorite pajama shirt that she insists on wearing whenever possible. "Stronger together."

I hold her impossibly close, gazing into her gorgeous Kryptonite eyes. This is it, this is the woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with. No matter what comes our way, no matter what life under the yellow start throws at us, she is the one for me. "Stronger together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Thank you again for all of the bookmarks, kudos, and comments, they mean the world to me!


End file.
